


Left for hell

by Luna_blue_of_zintowa



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Some Christians have weird views, left handed, left handed day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_blue_of_zintowa/pseuds/Luna_blue_of_zintowa
Summary: It's left handed day and I wanted to do a fic for it!Kimi has been left handed all his life, he's heard the weird comments you can get. If a crazed reporter thinks her comments going to affect him, then there is a surprise in wait.





	Left for hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've never written a one-shot before but I kinda wanted to do one as today is left-handed day and as I'm left handed, I thought I'd do a fic and include somethings you hear, which may be a bit bizarre. I got really happy when I found out that Kimi was left handed so I thought I'd use him for it! Hope you enjoy!

Kimi, having been left handed all his life, was used to the strange comments you get. Whether it be teammates, fans or just a random person in the street, there was always someone.

It was usually a comment of 'My relative is left handed' or 'did you know all polar bears are left handed?'. These kind of facts had very little influence upon his life and he still couldn't fathom why anyone felt the need to tell him.

"Kimi, we have got press release in five minutes" Seb reminded, coming into the room. Kimi sighed and started to put his watch on. It would let him watch all the time he was wasting.

They left the hotel room, making their way to the stairs before jogging down them. Together, they walked into the foyer, which was crouded by press, wanting to know everything from car performance to their favourite band.

A group of drivers were already there and the two joined them, Kimi watching on as they all spoke, waiting for this hell to be over. Eventually, all the drivers had arrived and settled in the seats provided, Kimi next to Seb, knowing they could probably have a good conversation whilst one of the piranhas asked a question.

The press release was going smoothly, all repeative questions being answered with the same dull response they always got.

"This question is for Kimi" Kimi looked up, startled from his conversation with Seb. He missed all the previous information that this reporter, a woman with blonde hair with a trench coat on. If it was anyone else, they'd probably question it but Kimi wore sunglasses at night so he wasn't one to judge.

"How does being left-handed affect your driving?" Kimi sighed.

"The steering wheel is just changed for buttons on the other side. There's nothing else really that is different" Kimi had said this statement multiple times, especially after the problem came out with Lotus.

"Is your performance affected by the knowledge you're going to hell?" Kimi heard Seb choke on his water when this was said. He could hear a slight murmur from the other drivers, something like 'That's out of order' being said. He could feel the gazes of everyone in the room. He could feel Seb put his hand on his back, probably in what he thought was support. It wasn't needed. Kimi was used to it.

Kimi kept his gaze on the woman, her face stony in what she thought was an intimidating manner. He was cut off when security got in the way and dragged her out, still screaming how he was going to hell, that it is in the bible.

"Press Release is over" The reporters groaned slightly but could understand. They had a good scoop now anyway.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Kimi turned to face Seb, face expressing a deep concern. He knew the over drivers were probably going to eavesdrop, wanting to know his response. Kimi smiled.

"I'm good"

"But she just said you're going to hell!" An outraged voice yelled from behind Seb. Kimi couldn't concern himself with figuring out who said it. Kimi stood up. He wasn't affected. He himself used to joke with friends in school about it. He wasn't affected by it. Going to hell over something he couldn't control was the least of his worries. Besides, there would be a good croud down there. Senna and Button are both left handed as well.

Kimi turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

Kimi smirked and put his head over his shoulder.

"To hell apparently"


End file.
